


I am the Bad Wolf and I bring life

by toboldlyship



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canary Wharf Battle, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Minor Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Poor Ianto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: The Battle of Canary Wharf changed Iantos life. Literally. *Wooooo Immortal Ianto*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in denying CoE (I WILL NEVER GET OVER IANTOS DEATH! SCREW YOU RTD!)  
> Disclaimer: I neither own Torchwood nor Doctor Who. If I did, Ianto, Owen and Tosh would still be alive and Gwen would have suffered a terrible death.

The Battle of Canary Wharf. Today was the day where Iantos life would change forever. Literally.  
The Cybermen had captured him and now he was standing in the queue for the so called upgrade. His face was pale and his body shivered violently.  
Ianto could hear the screams coming from the upgrade chamber, accompanied by the sound of saws and lasers. The screams suddenly fainted and out came a new Cyberman.

Ianto was the next one in line. It was his turn to be pushed into the chamber to recieve his upgrade. A Cyberman took hold of his shoulder and Ianto started to struggle not wanting to be upgraded, not wanting to loose his memories, his emotions, his individuality.  
The Cyberman kept trying to push him inside but Ianto kept struggling and managed to break himself free.   
„You are incompatible, you will be deleted“, were the last words he heard before he was being electrocuted.

Blackness surrounded Ianto in his final moments. He realised he was dying and let go, ready for his soul to depart into the nothingness but he didn't.   
„I am the Bad Wolf“, a golden glowing person appeared in front of him, leaving Ianto the wonder whether she was an angel or maybe a demon. It wasn't long until Ianto recognised her. It was Rose. Rose Tyler. His former best friend who had disappeared with, as Jackie said, some sort of alien Doctor in a blue box. Ianto was no fool, he had immediately recognised said Doctor as Torchwoods Number One Enemy, leaving him worried about Roses safety. 

„R-Rose“, he stuttered.  
„Not right now, here in this and in every other moment in time and space I am the Bad Wolf and I bring life. You, my Ianto will become a special person in my Jacks life. You will find a path to his heart and you will be deeply loved by him. One day you are going to die and he will do anything to bring you back but he will fail and ultimately will be left heartbroken. I won't let that happen. I am the Bad Wolf and I will give you life, Jones. My Ianto Jones.  
She ended her speech and kissed Ianto, transferring life into him. His blood pulsated and he could feel his life flowing through his body into every cell.

Ianto jerked awake, sucking in a sharp breath. His body felt like it had been dragged over shattered glass but nevertheless he felt alive, more than ever.   
He understood the gift Bad Wolf had given him and was determined to keep it a secret until it was time for it to be revealed.

Ianto glanced up, realising that the Cyberman were gone. The Tower was destroyed to its core with his colleagues laying half-converted and bleeding on the floor. He realised that all of them were dead. His stomach tied into a knot and a wave of guilt washed over him.  
His colleagues, his mates, everyone he knew and loved died today, whilst he had recieved the gift of life, of living forever.   
This was just wrong.


	2. Revealed Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iantos secret is revealed to Team Torchwood.  
> Set between Sleeper and Meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters.

Several months later...  
Ianto kept his immortality a secret. No one of his Torchwood 3 colleagues, not even Jack (the reason why Bad Wolf had made him immortal) knew about it and that was good.  
They'd all discover it someday when the time was ripe.

„Rift Activity in Splott. I'm reading a lot of new alien life signs“, yelled Tosh.  
Ianto jumped, Tosh was seldom one to raise her voice.  
„How many,Tosh?“  
„Six, Jack.“  
„Okay all of you get in the SUV“, Jacks voice boomed through the hub. Everyone scrambled to get up and collect their weapons.

Soon they were all sat in the SUV, driving to the calculated coordinates.  
„Tosh, were you able to identify the species?“  
„Yes Ianto and I'm sure you won't like it...“  
„Tosh, what are they?“  
„Blowfish.“  
„Shit.“  
„Why do we always get to deal with the scum of the universe“, ranted Owen,“just once I want some friendly, female aliens with three boobs.  
Jack grinned:„Well here was this one time where I-  
„Jack, not now. We've arrived.“

They got out as fast as they could, already pulling out their guns.  
„We split up“, yelled Jack,“Owen, Tosh, you two go west, Gwen and Ianto, you go east and I go north. Don't hesitate to shoot them if it's necessary.“  
Ianto was disappointed since he was hoping to go with Jack. He swallowed his disappointment down and started running. He and Gwen managed to catch one and kill a second one, so did Tosh and Owen. Jack came back with a dead one. Only one was missing now.  
Together they disposed the bodies in the SUV and secured the captured blowfishes in the backseat. 

„One more to go, kids“, said Jack.  
„And here I am“, said a voice behind them.  
Before anyone could react, a shot rang through through the air.  
Ianto felt the bullet entering his stomach and fell to the ground. Owen spun around, shot the blowfish in the head and then ran over to Ianto  
„Tosh, retrieve the MedKit from the SUV“, he yelled.  
Ianto managed to find his voice and whispered:„Not necessary. I feel it, I'm dying.“  
„No, teaboy, please not. We can't loose you, not so soon. Please Ianto, the team needs you, Jack needs you.“  
Owens voice was croaked, Ianto realised that he was crying.  
„G-Get Jack please.“  
„HARKNESS, OVER HERE.“  
Jack made no move to get up so Owen walked over to him.  
„Jack, he wants to see you, go over to him.“  
„I c-can't“, he whispered,“I just can't see him hurt.“  
„He's dying, Jack.“  
„N-No! He c-can't, please, no! I can't n-not without him,no“, sobbed Jack.  
„J-Jack“, Ianto had managed to yell making him finally get up and run over to him. Jack kneeled besides Ianto and took hold of his hands.

„Ianto. Please don't leave me. Please, I love you“, cried Jack.  
Ianto was stunned, this was the first time that Jack had admitted his love for him.  
„I l-love you, too, Jack“, he whispered and died.  
„NO, IANTO“, Jack tried to shake him awake but Ianto was already dead. He broke down, sobbing heavily.  
After some time Gwen and Owen managed to convince Jack to get up. They put the body into the backseat of the SUV after killing the remaining blowfishes.  
Now the three of them were standing next to the SUV, all crying heavily. Tosh sat on the sidewalk, her head buried in her lap, her body shaking with sobs.

Finally, Jack spoke:„ Come on, l-let's go back to the h-hub“, he prompted, his voice still shaking.  
They all got into the SUV, not bearing to look at Iantos lifeless body. It just hurt too much.  
They drove in silence, only interrupted by occasional sobs.  
Toshiko sat next to Jack who sat next to Iantos body, holding his hands without looking at him. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He could't believe that his Ianto, his lover, his boyfriend, his soulmate, was dead. It was so unreal. It had to be.  
He started to cry again and didn't notice Iantos hand twitching.

Suddenly, his whole body jolted up and he gasped back to life. Tosh screamed and Owen hit the brakes. He turned arouned to see Ianto sitting there, being alive, He shot a glance at Jack whos facial expression was a mix of horror and shock. Gwen passed out, being as useful as always.  
Owen managed to find his voice: Ianto, not trying to sound like an assholebut shouldn't you be dead?“  
Ianto, who was still a tad bit groggy managed to reply:„Bad Wolf.“  
Nobody seemed to understand except Jack who seemed angry all of the sudden.  
„Since when“, he growled.  
„Canary Wharf.“  
„WHAT. You've been immortal since Canary Wharf and never bothered to tell us“, he yelled.  
„Jack, what do you mean he's immortal“, asked Owen.  
„Rose Tyler aka Bad Wolf... She made me immortal and apparently she did the same to Ianto.“  
„Wait“, intervened Tosh“, so he's just like you?“  
„Yes, I am“, said Ianto.  
„Why didn't you tell us“, asked Jack accusingly.  
„I didn't want to.“  
„Ianto. How can we trust you if you hide so much from us. First Lisa, then this. What else are you keeping from us, hmmm?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo the end ruined me (Ik Ik I wrote it myself but still.) Poor Ianto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: They all belong to the all mighty BBC.

„Ianto. How can we trust you if you hide so much from us. First Lisa, then this. What else are you keeping from us, hmmm?“

**********

Ianto was taken aback by Jacks words. Sure, he hadn't expected him to react euphorical to the news but he clearly hadn't expected him to get mad. Not at all.  
Soon he realised that it wasn't anger but betrayal what Jack felt. He thought back to the countless times where they had both been lying awake in Jacks bed after one if his many nightmares. They often used to talk about anything and everything until it was time for work. His thoughts wandered to that one special night were Jack had dreamed about loosing Ianto and how this was his biggest fear. They had talked for hours about how Jack was afraid every time he send him out into a field mission. Afraid that he wouldn't come back. During all that time Ianto could have spared him a lot of pain, but he didn't. Now he was feeling guilty.

„Jack, I'm sorry“, he whispered.  
„Shut up“, said a fuming Jack.  
„Jack!“  
„What do you want Owen?“  
„Stop being such a git. Sure, I too am in a shock that Teaboy here is immortal and he'll definitely own me the good coffee for at least a month for putting me through all this but I'm still fucking happy that he's alive!“  
„Nobody asked you Owen“, Jack said, his voice dripping with venom  
„Actually Jack, I'm with Owen on this one“, intervened Tosh.  
„Thanks you two“, whispered Ianto.

„Well, I don't care about your opinions. I completely lost my trust in you Ianto. After the Cyberwoman incident, I thought we agreed about not keeping any secrets from each other anymore. I told you everything about me and I thought you did the same. Apparently I was wrong“, Jack finished his speech and sighed. He really loved Ianto but the fact that he had kept his immortality a secret from him really hurt.  
During Jacks talk Ianto felt tears coming to the surface. He tried to hold them in and suppressed some sobs but the last sentence broke him. Tears were streaming down his face and his body shook with sobs and shivered violently.  
„I'm s-sorry , S-Sir“, he sobbed.  
„Sorry won't do it, Ianto.“

Toshiko leant closer to Ianto and pulled him into a hug. She kept whispering soothing words into his ear and managed to calm him down a little. Owen glared Jack. How dare he be so mean to Ianto, whom Owen regarded as a little brother, even though he'd never admit that. He personally was glad that he was still alive and this was all that counted.  
Jacks eyes met his and if looks could kill, Owen would be dead by now.  
Gwen slowly woke up again and after a few seconds the events of the day came back to her and she looked equally angry as Jack. She opened her mouth to say something but Owen shot her a venomous glare, making her close it again.

After a while of driving in silence only interrupted by a few sobs from Ianto, they arrived at the hub. Together, they carried the corpses into the hub and stored them into the cryo-chambers. Afterwards Ianto left to order food and make some coffee. The good stuff. He knew he was in for some questions by his fellow team mates and hoped that the good coffee would distract them a little.  
Their food arrived shortly after Ianto finished making the coffee and they all sat down in the conference room except Jack who was leaning on a wall, glaring at Ianto.  
Ianto lowered his gaze and concentrated on his food, waiting for the inevitable interrogation to start.

Jack cleared his throat and began:„So, Mr. Jones, is there anything else you're hiding from us?“ Ianto looked up, shock truly written all over his face. Jack never used his last name except during one of their role plays. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't, instead he just shook his head.  
„Mr. Jones. I demand a proper answer“, Jacks voice was stern and it scared Ianto, nevertheless he managed to whisper:„No, Sir.“  
„I don't believe you, Jones. So, what else are you keeping from us, hmm?“  
Ianto was starting to get upset over the fact that Jack really believed he was hiding something else. Still, he didn't show it, instead of thinking about a good reply to his question he managed to think of a question for Jack that he knew he couldn't answer.  
„Well,Sir, you're angry at me for keeping my immortality a secret but it's the same thing you too did months ago. Tell me why is there a difference between us. Why should you all be angry that I did so when we weren't after finding out about yours“, he spat.  
Owen choked on his coffee, he never thought that the Teaboy was physically capable of saying something like that to Jack. Still, he was proud of him for defending himself instead of giving in to Jacks mood.  
Jack sucked in a breath. He never had expected a question like that and he knew he couldn't defend himself. He had lost. Still, on a deeper level he secretly praised Ianto for being so smart and admired him for actually standing up for himself. His anger dissipated and his stonehard expression changed into a small smile.  
„I suppose your right, Ianto. I'm sorry, I was a little bit selfish here, being upset that I didn't got to know it before the others.“  
Before Ianto could say anything, Tosh started talking:„Ianto, for me it's no difference whether you're immortal or not. I'm just glad that you're alive“, she finished by standing up and hugging him.  
„Thank you, Tosh“, he smiled.  
„Teaboy, there's for me no difference either. I'm just a tad bit sad that I can't inherit your James Bond Collection anymore seeing as you can't bite the dust“, Owen tried to look sad but failed, causing Ianto to giggle. „On the other side, I don't have to live with the fear that every cup of coffee you bring me could be the last one since you always tend to be a bit reckless on the field.“  
„Love you too, Owen“, laughed Ianto. 

„So what? Ianto betrays us and instead of throwing him out the team, you forgive him“, spat Gwen causing the others to turn around and face her. Toshs face darkened, she looked like she was about to strangle Gwen but Owen took hold of her wrists, calming her down a bit.  
„Gwen“, Jacks voice was low and sharp, „you all weren't upset when you discovered my immortality and Ianto is right, why should there be any difference between him and me. shouldn't treat him different.“  
„Yea but you didn't hide your psychotic cybergirlfriend in the basement. I bet he's hiding so much more from us. What if he's a spy or what if he's secretly plotting some kind of mutiny or a plan for world domination?“  
Ianto flinched as Gwen mentioned Lisa but managed to stay calm nevertheless.  
„Gwen bloody Cooper, do you even realise how ridiculous you're sounding right now? You're supposed to be the Heart of Torchwood given that this was the reason that Harkness hired you but instead you're a stone cold bitch. You should be happy that Ianto is still alive“, declared Owen, trying to keep his anger low.  
„Why should I? It's not that I even like him. For me he's just an expendable Teaboy“, she shrugged.  
Jacks face turned red, how dare Gwen saying that. He'd have to have a private talk with her as soon as possible.  
„Right everyone, we'll continue this later. Resume your work please. Gwen you not. I want you in my office in 5.“  
A look of triumph appeared on Owens face. He was hoping that Jack would thoroughly chew her out for the comment she just made. He watched Ianto disappear into the archives, looking as upset as before. Gwens comment really got under his skin. He was determined to follow him, make sure he was okay, as soon as Gwen had gotten into Jacks office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I own none of the characters. They all belong to the BBC which doesn't belong to me.

Gwen walked into Jacks office, her chin held up high. Sure Jack would agree with her opinion about Ianto, he probably was just to afraid to admit it in front of the team.  
„You wanted to talk to me Jack?“  
„Yes, about what you said earlier“, said Jack in his sternest voice.  
Gwen flinched. He couldn't be mad at her, could he? She thought about it and assumed that he was still bitter about Ianto.  
Gwen grinned.„I know you were afraid to lay your thoughts open so I did it for you, you're welcome.“  
Jack couldn't believe what he just had heard. How could Gwen say something like that and how could she even consider that he was thinking the same.  
„So, Gwen“, Jacks voice was low, „just between us two, tell me, what do you really think about Ianto?“  
„Well he betrayed us multiple times causing unnecessary risks to the whole team. He's annoying, selfish and expendable. At least he makes decent coffee.“  
Jacks face had darkened through her speech but Gwen didn't notice. Instead she continued ranting about how lazy Ianto was. Blah Blah Blah.

~~~~~~~~~~

Owen walked down to the archives, the nearer he came the clearer he could hear sobs coming from them. It took him five minutes but at the end he found Ianto curled up in a dark corner. He was still sobbing and his body was shaking violently. Owen walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder causing Ianto to jump up in surprise.  
„O-Owen, I didn't hear you coming. S-Sorry. Is there anything you need?“ He tried making his voice sound steady and calm but failed.  
„I just came to check on you, Mate. Tell me, why are you upset?“  
„None of your business.“  
„Ianto, please. I care about you and hate seeing you sad. If its about Jack, don't worry he was just a little butthurt but he'll get over it soon.“  
„I-It's not about him. I d-did everything I could to regain your trust and friendship back after Li- the Cyberwoman incident but no, for you lot I'm still just the traitorous teaboy.“  
Owens face fell. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack cleared his throat, making Gwen look up in surprise. She hated being interrupted but since it was Jack she was okay with it.   
„Gwen. Ianto is your fellow colleague and I won't let you talk about him like that. Next time I catch you say anything similar to what you did today, there will be consequences.“  
Gwen giggled. „Jack, it's just us two alone here, you don't have to pretend caring about Ianto.“  
Jacks face turned deep red and he growled. „I do actually care about him, Gwen Cooper and now, get out of my office before I truly get angry. Keep yourself out of my view today.“  
„But Jack“, she whined.  
„LEAVE.“  
Gwen obeyed and left Jacks office. She walked down to her workplace and sat down on her desk. Stupid Ianto, she thought bitterly. It was all his fault that her precious Jack had yelled at her. Life was just so unfair for poor Gwen.

~~~~~~~~~~

„Oh, Ianto“,sighed Owen. „Don't take Gwens words too serious. You are Toshs and mine best friend and Jacks lover. You're special to every single one for us and believe me Ianto, if we weren't trusting you, you certainly wouldn't be taken out to the field. You're a valuable team member and one of the greatest persons I ever got to know“, soothed Owen.  
Iantos jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just had heard, especially since it came from Owen. „Thank you“, he whispered.  
„You're welcome, Ianto. Now how about we go back to the main hub and I'll make you some coffee“, prompted Owen.  
Iantos eyes widened in horror at the thought of Owen touching his precious coffee machine. Owen saw the shock in his face and winked.  
„We can go back but I'll be making the coffee“, grinned Ianto. The doctor nodded, took hold of his arm and marched him back upstairs. Owen was in a good mood now, he had managed to cheer Ianto up and that was all that counted. Plus, he'd be getting some nice coffee soon.

His good mood disappeared however, when he saw Gwen Cooper standing next to Iantos coffee machine, ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Gwen okay XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

His good mood disappeared however, when he saw Gwen Cooper standing next to Iantos coffee machine, ready for a fight.

**********

Owen looked at Ianto who walked straight up to his coffee machine. He chose to ignore Gwens presence and started working his coffee magic.  
„Yo, teaboy“, she spat. Ianto kept ignoring her, still working on the coffee. „Office slut, can't you hear me“, said Gwen, clearly trying to wind him up but it didn't work so she shoved him, making him drop the cup he was holding.  
Ianto saw red, his whole body was trembeling with rage.„What the fuck is wrong with you Cooper, why do you hate me so much“, he yelled causing her to flinch.  
„Because you're just a worthless office slut. You're a traitor and the only reason that you're still working here is that Jack likes to have a warm body in bed. One day he'll get bored of shagging you and you'll be out of here in the wink of an eye.“  
Ianto couldn't believe his ears, how dared she say that to him. „Now you listen to me bitch. I'm much more than just the Teaboy and I'm definitely not Jacks slut, for the record, we're in a healthy relationship, something you wish you'd have with Rhys. I'm a valuable member of the team and I'm outranking you so watch out and change your attitude towards me or I'll have you retconned back to the nappies“, he threatened. Gwen was fuming. Who did he think he was, talking to her like that. Before Ianto could react, she produced her gun out and shot him in the chest. The only thing he saw was Gwens triumphant look and everything was black.

The shot rang through the air causing the other members to jump. Toshs face froze in horror and she looked over to Owen, who was equally shocked. Jack busted through his office door, fear written all over his face. „What happened“, he yelled.  
„We don't know Jack, sounded like someone fired a gun in the hub.“  
„Shit, where are Gwen and Ianto“, sweared Tosh. Realisation dawned, something had happened between them two. They all shared a fast glance and ran over to Iantos coffee machine. 

The scene awaiting them was frightening. Ianto was lying dead in a puddle of his blood and coffee. Gwen was sitting next to him, smugly sipping some coffee.  
„GWEN BLOODY COOPER. WHAT HAPPENED“, screamed Jack, his voice filled with rage.  
„Slut shot himself.“  
„Get out of here you lying bitch. I'll access the CCTV later to see what really happened. Until then, stay away from here.“  
„You can't order me around Tosh“, spat Gwen.  
„She can't but I can and now leave“, said Jack, gesturing her out. He then proceeded to walk over to Ianto and kneeled down next to him. He positioned his face so that it lied on his knees and affectionally stroked his head. Jack knew how painful coming back was and hoped that waking up in company would soothe it a little.

Ianto gasped back to life and stared at Jack, his eyes widely open. „Jack“, he gasped, „What happened?“

„I don't know for sure, Cariad but we'll find out soon.“


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto gasped back to life and stared at Jack, his eyes widely open. „Jack“, he gasped, „What happened?“

„I don't know for sure, Cariad but we'll find out soon.“

********

Tosh and Owen watched in awe as Jack was still stroking Iantos head even though he was awake now.  
After some minutes Owen cleared his throat, signalling that it was time for them to get up. Gwen still needed dealing with.  
Jack got up and helped Ianto up too, unlike Jack he wasn't used to dying and he was still weak on his legs.   
Supported by Tosh, he managed to walk to the board room. Jack went to get Gwen and Owen fetched some soft drinks from the fridge, not trusting himself to survive it if he'd touch the coffee machine.

Soon they were all sat around the table.  
„So Gwen, tell us. What happened earlier between you and Ianto“, asked Jack.  
„Well why don't you ask the Teaboy.“  
„I asked you Gwen and I demand an answer.“ Jacks voice was low and threatening.  
„Well, your part-time shag got impertinently so I gave him what he deserved. It's not like it's permanent anyways“, spat Gwen triumphantly. Surely, Jack would finally realise that she was right and that the only thing the Teaboy deserved was to suffer.   
„I can't bloody believe what I just heard, Cooper. I hired you because I thought we'd need someone to keep us human but you're just a cold-hearted bitch. You're hereby suspended for a month without pay and when this month is over, I expect you to come in, drop your attitude and apologise to all of us, especially to Ianto. Now collect your things, leave your gun and Torchwood ID on the table and go“, stated Jack coldly.  
Gwens eyes widened and her mouth kept opening and closing. She looked like a shocked fish. „Jack“, she gasped, „You can't do that!“  
„I can and I just did, now get out before I'll expand it to six weeks.“  
Gwen scowled and smashed her ID and the gun on the desk. She turned on her heals and left without a goodbye.

The remaining team waited till they heard the cog door close before anyone dared to speak again. „Jack, wasn't that a bit too harsh“, asked Ianto, surprising the rest of them.  
She got what she deserved Yan“, spoke Tosh. Both Owen and Jack nodded in agreement to that statement.  
Ianto lowered his head. „She was right“, he whispered, „About me being just a traitor and your slut, Jack.“  
Jack gasped in shock. How could his precious Ianto believe these things. He cleared his throat, trying to look stern. „Ianto Jones“, his voice boomed through the boardroom, making Ianto flinch. „You are definitely not a traitor nor my slut. You're my amazing boyfriend and I love you.“ He finished the last part with fiercely kissing him.  
Tosh and Owen were stunned. They shared a look and decided to quietly withdraw themselves to give the couple some much needed privacy.

After a while, Ianto broke himself free from the kiss.  
„Jack“, he whispered. „I'm so sorry for today.“  
„Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier, Cariad. I was just shocked about seeing you die and when you woke up I was just well... I don't even know, I was just upset that I didn't knew before them, that you chose to have me suffering rather than telling me. It faded though, now I'm just glad to have you back. I just can't believe that I actually get to spend eternity with you“, he stopped and took a deep breath, „Only if you'll want me to of course.“  
Tears of happiness sprang to Iantos eyes. „Of course I do, Jack. I always wanted to.“  
A huge smile appeared on Jacks face.   
„I love you Ianto.“  
„I love you too, Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the characters :(

The rest of the day went by and nothing spectacular happened so Jack decided to call it a night at 6pm.  
He watched Owen and Tosh leave together and went to find Ianto. First place to look were the archives but he wasn't there, nor was he at his coffee machine which he had cleaned earlier. Jack tried the greenhouse and the vaults but Ianto was nowhere to be found. Worry spread through him and he started fidgeting anxious. It was unusual for Ianto to just leave without a goodbye. Jack reached for his mobile phone and went to call Ianto but froze when he could here his beautiful welsh vowels coming from Myfanwys nest.

Jack slowly climbed up to it and saw Ianto, his tie loose and his hair dishevelled curled up next to Myfanwy who was happily eating away some dark chocolate and listening to him.  
Jack wanted to clear his throat to make Ianto notice him but decided against it when he heard him mention his name. Instead he hid and kept listening to Ianto.  
„I can't believe it, Jack told me he loves me today. Twice“, said Ianto. „Sure the first time was probably because of the adrenaline and his fear of loosing me but the second time was out of true love.“  
Myfanwy squeaked and Ianto actually thought she understood him.  
„What if he gets tired of me though, eternity is a very long time and Jack doesn't do monogamy. Sooner or later he'll dump me for someone better and I'll be alone again“, he sighed. „Well, I better make the best of it before he decides to get rid of me.“  
Jack frowned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
He got out of his hiding spot and cleared his throat making Ianto jump and turn around.  
„J-Jack, listen I-.“  
„No. You listen to me Ianto. I can't believe that you think I'd dump you for someone better when you're the best I've ever had. I want to spend eternity with you, so don't you dare question my love for you;Cariad“, he walked over to Ianto who had tears in his eyes an kissed him passionately.

„I sent the others home earlier so how about we order some take away and watch a movie together“, asked Jack sheepishly.  
„Sounds good. Shall we go to my flat and order something or shall we pick it up on our way?“   
„I'd rather pick it up on the way if it's okay for you.“  
„Sure“, nodded Ianto. „So lets set the alarm up and lets go“, he said, already climbing down the ladder.  
„Already done, so lets go.“ Jack grabbed Iantos hand, and gestured him to the invisible lift.

„So, Jack, what are you craving“, he asked as they sat in the SUV.  
„You.“ Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Ianto rolled his eyes and grinned. „Later, if you behave.“  
Jacks face lit up with the thought of what he'd do to Ianto later.  
He stopped the SUV in front of a chinese place, hurried in and came out ten minutes later with some takeaway boxes, then they drove over to Iantos place.

„How about I dish out the food and you go select a movie“, suggested Ianto.  
Jack just nodded and strolled over to Iantos DVD collection. He looked it over and decided on a James Bond movie since they were his favourite. He put it in the player, sat on the couch and waited for Ianto to bring in the food.  
Five minutes passed and he finally came out with it. Jack almost choked on air when he saw that Ianto had exchanged his suit for tight jeans and a red shirt.  
„Sorry it took me so long, just wanted to change into something more comfortable. So what are we watching?“  
„The Spy Who Loved Me.“  
Ianto grinned. „That's one of my favourite.“  
„I know, thats why i chose it Yan.“  
They silently ate their food and watched the movie together. When the food was gone, Jack snuggled up to Ianto, who willingly let him.   
Jack truly enjoyed these evenings with Ianto. What followed next once the movie was finished he'd enjoy even more.

Ah, life was great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. None of the Characters are mine.  
> Please be nice, english isn't my first language. :-)

The next morning...

Ianto woke up in his bed, feeling truly refreshed. The memories of last nights activities rushed back to his mind and he smirked. Yawning he turned around expecting Jack to be next to him but he was gone. Of course he'd be gone, thought Ianto bitterly. Jack was never one to stay after sex.  
Ianto forced himself out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. He was desperately craving a coffee now.   
His jaw dropped when he heard someone humming through the door. It couldn't be Jack, could it? There was only one way to find out. He opened the kitchen door and was met by the sight of Jack, only dressed in his boxers, making pancakes and slightly humming.  
Jack didn't notice him at first so Ianto walked over and pressed a kiss on his neck.  
„Good morning, Cariad“, he whispered.  
„Morning Yanno. I made you some coffee“, grinned Jack, handing him a cup. Ianto shot him a concerned look and took a slow sip. A look of of revulsion appeared on his face.   
„Uhm, it tastes good“, lied Ianto, not wanting to hurt Jacks feelings. He just looked so proud about having made his own cup of coffee.

„Sit down please. Pancakes will be ready soon. Do you want maple syrup or chocolate sauce?“  
„Chocolate, please.“  
Jack shot him a smug look. „Where do you want it? Thighs, stomach or maybe on your-?“  
„Jack“, he interrupted him, „On my pancakes please.“ Jack pouted and muttered a fine.  
He served them the pancakes and sat down opposite of Ianto.  
„Enjoy“, he winked.

Ianto found he was hungry and dug into his pancakes.  
„Jack, they are delicious“, said Ianto amazed. Jack beamed.“Here, try them with maple syrup“, he said and fed Ianto some of his. Ianto blushed and nibbled the pancake from Jacks finger. „Mhmmm, so good“, he said sporting an orgasm like expression on his face.  
„I see, you really like them, Cariad.“  
„I do, but there's something I like even more than pancakes“, grinned Ianto.  
Before Jack could react, Ianto was already kissing him gently.   
„You're right, Ianto. This is definitely better than pancakes but we have to get ready. Work to do.“  
Ianto sighted. He'd rather enjoy his morning with Jack some more but his responsibilities couldn't be postponed.  
He got up and helped Jack put the plates into the dishwasher.

„I think we still have time for a shower. Care to join me, Ianto?“  
„I'm afraid I have to decline, Sir. I don't think we'd arrive punctual for our work if I'd join you.“  
A look of horror appeared on Jacks face but Ianto just laughed and dragged him to the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were showered and both dressed for work.  
„So lets go, shall we“, prompted Jack and took Ianto by his hand.  
They walked out of the flat, Jack still not letting Iantos hand go. His neighbour, an old lady, shot them a weird look and muttered something.  
Ianto blushed deep red and tried to get his hand back but Jack didn't let him.  
„Ianto. Stop being embarrassed about our relationship. It's the 21st century“, he growled.  
Ianto hung his head. „I'm sorry, Jack.“  
„It's okay Ianto. I know it's new for you but please. It hurts me everytime you're embarassed about us because it feels like you care more about the others than about us“, he sighed.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the SUV. Ianto couldn't bear the silence anymore. He knew Jack was upset and he was determined to change that.  
„Jack?“   
„Yeah?“  
„I thought uhm we two could maybe go on a date after work. To that fancy italian place“, he fidgeted in his seat, „Only if you want to of course.“  
Jack hit the brakes and stared at him, making Ianto instantly regret his proposal.  
„Are you sure you want to, Ianto. If its making you uncomfortable, I don't want to.“, he said.  
„I wouldn't have asked if I was uncomfortable with it. I want people to see our love, I just hate it when they talk bad about our relationship behind our back“, he explained.   
„Then I'd love to go on a date with you, Cariad“, he grinned. Ianto let out a breath of relief.  
„I cant wait“, he smiled.  
„Me neither.“

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the next Chapter ;-)


End file.
